The wind guides our path
by WMM341
Summary: When Yasuo's elder is killed by a woman with the name of Riven, and he is forced to kill his very own brother, he promises to himself he will find Riven, and show her the pain he has felt all the years. Though he would never admit it, deep down he has another reason to fin Riven. An emotion he thought no one could trigger in him anymore after his parents death.


_**Hello! This is my first ever work of fiction, or any literature on the internet for that matter, so please, give me constructive critisism, not something like "This sucks" or "This is total garbage". I know I know, I am not the best author, but what do you expect from a starting author like me? Anyways enjoy!**_

 _ **League of legends is in no way my creation, and all the rights go to Riot Games for the spectacular game they created.**_

 _"Yasuo, i insist you go help in defeating the Noxians. I am sure I will be able to hold off by myself if someone comes to try and kill me."_ These words rang in Yasuo's head when he saw a flash of white hair and the Noxian crest out of the corner of his eye, sneaking into the temple behind him. His instincts kicked in and he ran into the temple, cutting every Noxian that made the mistake to stand in his way. _"Oh god, I hope he could hold off, I'm in deep shit if he couldn't."_ When he made it to the floor the elder was residing in, he saw a woman come out of the elder's room, her clothes bloody and her hands shaking. She seemed to be panting something that sounded like _"Oh god, what have i done. I need to get out of here."_

Then she straightened herself, her gaze scanning the hall for any escape routes. Then she noticed Yasuo, and her eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down when Yasuo looked into her eyes, and he realized how damn beautiful the young woman in front of him was. Her white hair falling to her shoulders, crimson eyes filled with fear, determination and some other emotion he couldn't place. Quickly, she pulled her hood up and hopped out of a window. When Yasuo went after her, she was nowhere to be seen. She had vanished into the shadows the now setting sun cast from behind the mountains. _"Who ever you are, you mysterious woman, I hope you didn't just give me a reason to kill you."_

Then he remembered his original reason of coming into the temple, he needed to save the elder. Quick as the wind, he ran into the elder's room just so see him panting his last breaths, blood dripping from his chest. When he saw Yasuo, his eyes softened just a tiny bit. With his last breaths he said his last words: _"The woman that killed me, her name is Riven. I need you not to blame yourself or her, she fighted honorably, but caught me off guard. Please, do not let my death make you greedy for vengeance. It will not do anything good for anyone."_ Then he took one last deep breath and closed his eyes, his breathing stopped and his expression turned to a calm, peaceful one. Yasuo let out a scream of agony, alerting the guards of the temple to come running. One of the guards started talking after a little while:

"What happened here, what did you do Yasuo?"

"I did nothing, he was murdered by the Noxians"

"How do I find that hard to believe?"

"You can find it hard to believe, but my blade is not one to kill honored men, unless it's self defense."

"Then how would you explain _**THIS**_ to the other elder's, you do know that killing an elder is the worst crime there is, right?"

 _ **"How will I get it to your thick head, I was NOT the one to kill him."**_

"Then who was it Yasuo? I don't see anyone else but you here?"

"That, I do not know."

He left without saying another word, he couldn't bear the sensations coming over him. He needed a place to think, and he knew just the place to do that. He and his brother, Yone, had found a place when they were little and just come to the temple, that was a nice little clearing in the forest in the nearby hills, just high up in the hills to see the last rays of sun before it set over the horizon. The little pool in the middle of it was shining, and the stones next to it looked like they were purposely placed there. Him an Yone had spent many days and nights there, sparring or escaping from the constant pressure of the sword school.

The place seemed to be glowing, the last orange rays of the sun shining from the little pool in the middle, giving a spectacular view of the setting sun over the little valley in Ionia. His thoughts started to drift to the woman he saw in the hall. _Riven,_ was her name. The killer of his elder, his mentor and his good friend. He knew he should be angry at her for killing his elder, but he couldn't find the anger in him, he only felt sorrow. He was deep in thought when he heard the ruffling of leaves. He looked up and saw his older brother, Yone, standing at the other side of the clearing, his eyes showing sadness and grief. When he walked over to Yasuo, they both stood up and bowed, the Ionian way to greet someone and show their respect.

For a long while they just stared at each other. After some time Yone sat down next to Yasuo, still neither one saying a word. The silence went on till the sun was only a little stripe in the horizon, when Yasuo finally broke the silence:

"Yone, why are you here. You know I fucked up, but you can't seriously think I was the one to kill him."

"Brother, I knew you were and honorable man, but I can not believe your words. You do know he was killed by a wind technique, right? And as we both know you are the only one in two generations to master the ways of the wind."

Yasuo's expression suddendly stiffened and he spoke:

"Brother, you can't possibly think I would kill en elder, right?"

"Before today, no, I didn't. Now, I am not so sure anymore, I mean you are the only possible one. I am sorry brother, but you know why I was sent here."

"Well, if that is the case, I will not fall without a fight. An innocent man should not be punished by others actions. Let us fight like men, brother. To death."

Yone drew his sword as well as Yasuo, and they bowed to each other, backing off to different sides of the clearing. When they stopped, they paused, looking into eachothers eyes. Then both rushed at each other, dodging and slashing, looking for openings. Yasuo was poking at Yone from a distance, using his blade to poke him at fast speeds and diving through him, using his Sweeping Blade, a unique technique he mastered some time ago. The fight went on tied for a long while, untill they were both panting out of breath, both tired and their moving starting to get sloppier. Then Yasuo saw an opening, and dived for it, cutting throught his brother's side, leaving a deadly wound. His brother's expression changed from exhausted to one filled with surprise as he fell to the ground panting. He looked up at Yasuo, whose expression was one of sadness and grief, obviously shocked about the fact he just killed his own brother. He fell on his knees next to his brother, sobbing about losing his last family member. Yone was in alot of pain, and before he died managed to say:

"Yasuo, I need you not to be sad about me, you already have a hard enough life, I need you to be strong, brother, for me. Find the killer, and get vengeance."

After that, he closed his eyes, his breathing stopped and his expression turned to a peaceful one. Yasuo buried him in the clearing, sticking Yone's sword on top of the grave, as a sort of tombstone. After that he mumbled to himself:

 _"Riven, where ever you are, I am coming to find you. No matter how long it takes, I will find you and make you feel the pain I am going through, if not by harm, atleast by words."_

And with that he wondered off into the forest, his destination unclear. But one thing he knew, he wasn't going after Rivem just for vengeance. All though he never would admit it, there was a deeper emotion he quite thought no one could trigger in him after his parent's death.


End file.
